What's a wedding reception between friends?
by roarin20s
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends for a few years. But what happens when strong instincts and tension dominate their relationship after being each other's date to a wedding? Lemony. One Shot.


Author's note: This is my first Twilight fanfic. A simple one shot. I would love any and all feedback. I considered making this a 3 part story, with a more detailed Edward and Bella POV. Okay, well thanks for reading. :) I don't own anything about Twilight.

Edit- 12/14/09 I made some minor changes to the story. Um, that is all. :D  
____________________________________________

She stumbled toward her car and Edward cast a glance at her, his eyebrow raised, and a smirk playing on his lips.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" he asked sarcastically.

Bella huffed. In all honesty, she probably shouldn't drive. Even though she didn't feel all the liquor now, she would feel it in 10 minutes since she wasn't dancing and moving around. The only reason she danced at all was because of the alcohol. The wedding reception had been fun, but she found herself wishing that more had developed with Edward, who for all intent and purpose was her date. She raised her head and glared at him.

"Very funny. You know I'm just clumsy." She made several attempts to get the key into the car door, which thankfully went unnoticed by Edward. Once it was unlocked and both were seated, Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Hey." His concerned voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"You okay?" he asked with genuine concern. She risked a glance at him and immediately felt her stomach drop. Any other time she would have chastised herself for thinking it, but he was beautiful. Hah, right at this moment he was downright sexy. His hair was longer than it had been in all the years she'd known him and it was disheveled, small waves forming around his neck and ears from sweat. He had taken off his glasses and his hazel eyes were a little glossy from the amount of alcohol he had to drink as well. And his mouth. That stupid pouty mouth. His lips were parted and he was breathing heavily. She could faintly smell whiskey waft toward her with each time he exhaled. He smelled fucking fantastic. She could feel her eyes rolling back under her eyelids.

"Bella? Hey, are you okay?" She snapped out of her lust induced frenzy when his long fingers gripped her shoulder gently. She focused with a start and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Contacts...felt good to close my eyes. Just got a little lost in thought," she rambled. She jammed the key into the ignition and started the car, pulled out of the lot and drove back to his apartment.

The car ride was quiet but Edward didn't mind. It was getting ready to storm, and he could hear the thunder in the distance. That was one of his favorite things about hanging out with Bella, they both felt completely comfortable just sitting in silence. When he and Tanya would hang out, she always felt the need to talk and fill the air...or try and shove her tongue down his throat.

Sometimes it was just nice to be quiet and think. And he had a lot on his mind. When Bella asked him to the wedding he sincerely thought it was just because she didn't want to show up alone and a good friend would be fun to have there. So he made sure to be a gentlemanly date and got her punch and went to get her first drink when the bar opened. She was very appreciative and seemed to glow when she smiled at him. He was a little stunned. He always thought Bella was beautiful. She was shy and playful with her expressions, without even meaning to be. She had decided on an emerald green dress that was modest and sexy. Her hair at that time had been straight and full, soft. Shiny. And really fucking pretty. Her eyes were bright and wide, and her smile.

After refilling her drink, he sat down next to her at the table, and she proceeded to tell him in a quiet voice about all her friends at the wedding from her high school days.

"That's Jasper. He's dancing with Ben's girlfriend, Angela, right now. Ben is that guy over there making requests to the DJ. Oh, and you know Alice. See how she steals glances at Ben? She was basically in love with him throughout high school. But Ben always had a girlfriend and kind of ignored her after a while, and broke her heart. I mean, he didn't know she was in love with him. And she obviously got over it since she's engaged to Jasper. But now he avoids her. It was so long ago, but first loves can of stay with you, you know?

"And of course there is the happy couple, Emmett and Roaslie. They've been dating since high school and just can't get rid of each other. Ah, and there's Mike." She sighed heavily, and took a long pull from her drink and leaned in a little closer to Edward. He could feel the skin of her arm on his, and her knee touching his.

"Can you do me a favor? Just, don't be alarmed with anything that I might possibly do in the next minute or so?" He looked up into her eyes, which were wide and hesitant. He just nodded his head and smiled. Her eyes seemed to glaze a little, and she grinned back at him.

"Bella!" Mike called out to her. She stood and put her hand on Edward's shoulder. He turned slightly and looked at Mike. He was... awkward looking. He seemed very unsure of himself, but Edward's observation were halted as Mike swooped in and gave her a bear hug. She tried to reciprocate but she looked really uncomfortable, and if her body language hadn't given it away, the pleading look she sent to Edward said everything. So he stood up and tucked his chair under the table. Mike, aware of the distraction, pulled away and stared at Edward with his mouth agape. Bella linked her arm with Edward's and leaned into him slightly.

"Mike, this is my date, Edward. Edward, this is Mike."

Mike's face visibly fell and Edward was still reeling by how close Bella was to him and how good she smelled. Like strawberries and mango, and Bella scent. He stuck out his hand to Mike.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Mike grabbed his hand and shook it with renewed vigor.

"You too, Cullen. I've heard a lot about you." Mike let out a laugh at the confusion that passed over Edward's face. Bella cleared her throat and looked down. She looked...mortified?

"I'm going up to the bar for a drink," Mike mumbled quickly. He took two steps, turned and asked, "Bella, do you want anything or is your date here taking care of you?" His eyes slowly lingered down Bella's dress and back up to her face. For some reason, Edward felt a knot in his stomach and put his arm around Bella's shoulders. He was about to say something when her voice spoke clearly.

"I'm actually still nursing the last drink he brought me, so I'm good. Thanks though!" She snuggled a little into his side and looked up at Edward's face, grinning.

Mike visibly gulped whatever feelings he had and stalked away to the bar. Bella let out a loud sigh and plopped back down into her chair.

"So. That was fun," Edward said, feigning casualness. Bella barked out a laugh.

"What was that all about?" he asked. Bella let out a sigh.

"In high school, I had a crush on Mike. He never knew. I guess I had a thing for oblivious guys then too. Anyways, we were always good friends. I somehow managed to work up enough courage to ask him to go out with me, but the evening was a total bust. Didn't even act like it was a date." She frowned at the memory.

"Anyways, after that I just stopped liking him like that. There was no point, you know? Even if he was just awkward and oblivious, he didn't need to be an idiot about being my date. So we stayed friends and we never talked about it.

"Then I started dating Jacob and Mike seemed very protective of me. Then when Jacob and I broke up, he was very supportive. And I had a hard time letting Jake go. Mike was worried about me, which I thought was sweet. I was such a mess, you know? But Mike suddenly got really possesive and clingy. Which, I was all, 'um, excuse me?' And then he proceeds to profess his love for me. And seriously. Edward. Things like this don't ever happen to me. Ever. I swear. So I was just completely thrown by his confession. Anyways, I told him I wasn't interested and that I was sorry for that." She stopped suddenly. "I'm sorry, this is probably really boring to you."

"What? No! Keep going. I mean, I asked and you are explaining," he said, urging her to continue.

"Well, just to be brief, a lot of drama passed between us." Bella closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands. Her fingers weaved into her hair, and Edward was very distracted by the little motions she was making her scalp.

"So what's up with just now? I mean, why were...you know, we pretending..?" he trailed off, ignoring the fact that some of the instincts had not been pretend.

"Ah, well, he likes to be really touchy feely still and can be a little overwhelming at times. I think he also always wants to dance with me whenever we are together and there is music playing, even though he never asks me too. Which I'm grateful for since I don't even like dancing," she whispered.

"Well, do you want another drink? You can stand in line with me so you aren't alone. Hang on my arm," he said with a playful smile. She laughed and smoothed her dress.

"Yes. I would very much like another drink." So they stood up and waited in line at the bar.

----

"I turn here, right?" her voice cut through the memory he was lost in.

"What? Oh, yeah. Turn right."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Listen, I just wanted to thank you for everything tonight." He smiled at her.

"It was actually really fun. Very secretive." He went back to staring out the window. She sighed to herself. After explaining everything about Mike, he had been really fun to pretend with. She wished they hadn't been pretending, if she was being honest, but at this point, she would take what she could get.

After a few drinks and shots later, Edward had left her at the table with some friends to use the bathroom. Mike used that as his moment to strike and came up to her again, taking her attention away from Alice and Jasper.

"So. Edward Cullen, huh?" He took a large swig of his drink and Bella could smell the scotch on his breath.

"Yeah, I took a chance and asked him to come with me." She shrugged. "I don't appreciate you making it seem like I talk about him all the time."

"You do talk about him all the time." he mumbled. Bella shook her head and stared at the table piece.

"So want to dance with me?" He asked suddenly.

"Uh, I..uh," she stuttered out.

"Hey, sorry Bella. You ready to dance?" Edward said behind her. She twirled in her seat with grateful, pleading eyes.

"Yes. I am." she stood up. "Sorry, Mike. I had promised Edward the first dance and he said we would after he got back from the bathroom."

"Oh. Right. Well maybe later." He got up and walked out the back doors. Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hey, you going to make it?" he asked. His hand pulled at her elbow. She opened her eyes. And he was smiling.

"You owe me a dance, Swan."

Bella felt her heart pound in her chest. She just nodded and smiled, following him to the floor. At first they joked and "middle school slow danced," but he spun her out and back into a traditional ball dance pose. Her hand clutched his shoulder and she looked over her it across the room. He held her waist, gently, as if afraid to crush her.

"Thanks for-"

"I'm sorry I-"

They both laughed awkwardly.

"You first," she said. They turned and Edward pulled her closer to him. She looked at him.

"Mike is here again." he whispered in her ear. Bella shivered, despite herself and continued to stare at her hand on his shoulder.

"I was going to say, I'm sorry I left you to deal with him. I hope he didn't make you feel too uncomfortable." She laughed and bowed her head.

"No more awkward then usual, I promise. I was going to say thanks for coming to dance with me. You didn't have to." She felt a blush rise up her neck and up her cheeks, and was suddenly very grateful that it was dim on the dance floor. Edward laughed into her hair.

"I think you're worth saving. So no problem." He spun her at this and she laughed as she came flush against him.

She saw Mike walk out shortly after.

After that dance, Edward had danced a few more with her, proving to keep up with her antics. Now driving in the car, she felt like her legs were going to fall off out of fatigue and because they had turned into jelly.

They were coming close to his apartment, and she was starting to feel keyed up and exhausted at the same time. The night had been fun, and she felt a pang of sadness that it was finally coming to an end. Not to mention she dreaded driving back to her apartment when a storm was coming. Huge drops of rain had already splashed on her windshield, threatening to bust through the clouds.

She could feel the alcohol affecting her finally, making her tired and giggly. Suddenly she remembered something she thought of during the reception and began to giggle uncontrollably. Edward looked at her in amusement and confusion.

"Sorry," she muttered, trying to keep the smile off her face and the laughs inside her mouth. The harder she tried, the harder she ended up laughing. She sat at a stop sign with her head on the steering wheel trying to catch her breath. Edward had repositioned himself so he was completely angled toward her.

"What is so funny?" he asked, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. She wiped her eyes and sighed loudly, looking over at him.

"Sorry, its just, I thought about something that came up at the reception and it seems really funny now."

"You going to tell me what's so funny then?" he asked expectantly.

"Nope." she said with a gleam in her eye.

"That's not fair, Swan." She looked very serious for a moment.

"You are telling me." She responded quietly.

The air in the car suddenly felt really tense. Edward couldn't think of anything to say to break the silence that had gone from pleasant to awkward in mere moments. She pulled up in front of his apartment and he gathered up his few things that were situated at his feet.

"Hey, I had fun ton-" he stopped as he turned to see Bella was not sitting in her seat. There was a knock on his window, making him jump slightly. Bella was holding one of his garment bags over her head, the rain falling heavily now.

"Jesus, Bella! What are you doing?" She let out a happy laugh and tugged at his elbow.

"Hurry Cullen, it's pouring!" she said over a crash of thunder. She shuddered, and he laughed out loud.

"What are you doing outside of the car then?" She rolled her eyes, and readjusted the bag over her head.

"Helping. Duh." She whirled and walked towards the entrance to his house. She was laughing and shrieking as she got soaked. He laughed, following her up to the door. She shivered visibly.

"Come inside, and dry off a bit." He grinned at her and unconsciously pushed a piece of wet hair behind her ear. He could see the red flood her cheeks and neck, and she grinned at him, bitting her bottom lip, and nodded.

He grabbed his key for the the door, unlocking it, and ushered her in.

She softened considerably inside the living room, not so exposed to the weather. He couldn't help but notice that her dress was soaked and clung to her frame. She tugged at it unconsciously as to make it less constrictive but it didn't really helping. She was too distracted to notice his eyes drifting over her slender frame, and he felt a lurch in his stomach as they rested on her chest.

"Can i get a towel?" She asked. He snapped his head away from her traitor nipples.

"Uh, yeah. Um, hold on." He left her in the living room, and went to the laundry room. He pulled a couple of large, plush towels from the dryer. He made his way back into the kitchen grabbing a couple of mugs off the shelf.

"You want anything to drink?" he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Surprise me," she said. She walked into the kitchen and let out a short laugh.

"What's so funny?" he questioned.

"You're hair...It's a mess!" She waltzed over to him and ruffled her hand through his wet hair. The gesture was playful, but her closeness and the contact of her skin on his caught him off guard. He felt his breath catch in his throat and held it there.

Bella grabbed one of the towels and wrapped herself snuggly with it. In her own world, she grabbed another towel and began to wring out her hair and dry her face. She scrubbed the black streaks from her makeup off her face and threw the towel into the hamper basket. She turned to find Edward staring at her. His mouth slightly open, and his eyes glazed.

"What?" she asked self consciously.

"Nothing." He shakes his head. "Here. Something warm." She takes the mug and sniffed the steamy fragrance and grinned as she sipped, shuffling into the living room.

He didn't know why he couldn't stop staring at her. It wasn't like she was being seductive or anything, just drying her hair. He just felt fascinated that it was so long and curly. And it wasn't just makeup that made her eyes look so wide. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or the storm or both that made her eyes look so wild but she looked...breath taking. He grabbed his mug and went into the living room to find her sitting curled up in a corner of the sofa.

"I'm going to change really quick." he said as he walked towards his room.

"Hey, do you actually have a t shirt or something I could borrow?"

God yes, he thought. That dress is really tight.

"Yeah, I think so." He moved and heard her follow him into his room. He rummaged in his closet and found a baggy sweater, and a new pair of boxers. He tossed them both to her and she smiled appreciatively, turning quickly and locking herself into the bathroom. He stripped quickly and dried off, throwing on dry clothes as fast as he could. As soon as he had thrown on his t-shirt the door unlocked and she stepped into his room again and he couldn't turn away.

Her head was bent down and she scrubbed out more water with the towel that had previously clung to her. The sweater hung low enough that it covered the boxers, and the navy blue color made her creamy legs look soft and long. She flipped her head back up and realized she had also reapplied a little makeup. She looked fresh and just so... pretty. She grinned lazily at him as they met each other's gazes and stumbled out into the living room.

Edward shook his head. No way was he thinking about her like that. She's like a sister. Sure, he had entertained the idea once upon a time but she seemed oblivious to his advances, granted they were minimal. Besides, wouldn't that screw everything up between them? He decided it was for the benefit of their friendship that he not act on any instincts. He followed her into the room, and sat on the opposite end of the couch. They sat in the living room in silence as they nursed their coffees.

Bella couldn't believe she was wearing his sweater. And sitting in his living room. She smelled him everywhere. She had basically fantasized about similar situations for a year now. She took another sip of her drink and closed her eyes. She knew she had to leave soon, even if she didn't want to. The rain had paused in it's assault. She made a move to stand and Edward jumped at her stance.

"You leaving?" he asked quickly. She felt her stomach fall to her feet. Okay, so he didn't want her here. That's cool.

"Yeah, I uh, I guess...sorry to be an inconvenience. I can give you your sweater now or.."

"No! I mean, you can keep the sweater. And you aren't a bother. I promise." She felt her stomach twist into knots. She took a couple of wobbly steps and she realized she was really drunk. Probably had been. He reached out a hand to steady her elbow. She grinned at him.

"Thanks for everything." she said. 'Please let him see that I don't want to leave. I'm not ready to leave.' she thought over and over, like her mind was on a loop.

"Yeah no problem! Have a good night!" he said as he ushered her out the door, handing her her purse and wet dress.

"Good night...?" she asked. He had already shut the door and she stood outside in the trickling rain. 'What the hell just happened?' she thought walking back to her car. She unlocked it and sat down for a minute, listening to the patter of rain on the roof. She felt confused. And depressed. And tired. And warm. But overall? She felt fucking furious.

Thriving on that feeling, and thankful for the liquid courage, she opened her car door again, slammed it, ran across the yard, and banged on the door. The door swung open almost instantly.

"Whoa, everything okay?" he asked. His eyebrows furrowed, and his forehead wrinkled. 'Stupid perfect face,' she thought.

"No! Everything is not okay! I'm mad! Why did you just rush me out of your apartment? I mean, we had a good time tonight, right? You were really sweet and I mean, I don't know, FUCK! I always have a good time with you. You could have at least let me fucking hug you good bye. Is that so much to ask? And are you really that oblivious? You can't tell that I like you? I asked you to a wedding to be my date? Were you dancing with me out of pity? Do you even care about me, Cullen?!" Her chest was heaving at this point and he was staring at her, wide eyed and mouth agape.

"Whatever." She muttered. "Have a good night!" She went up gave a hug and hit him the back a couple of times and turned to walk away.

He didn't know what compelled him to act but he grabbed her wrist as she was swinging away and pulled her around. She looked startled but instead of letting her speak, or yell anymore, Edward brought his mouth down to hers hard. A moan left her mouth, and he gripped her arm tighter at the sound. He pulled away quickly. She stared at a spot on his chest and he tried to stare into her eyes.

"Bella I-" She shushed him by staring up at him. She grabbed him by the back of the head and brought him to her for another crashing kiss. His head was reeling. She tasted so good. His fingers found their way into her mass of hair and the other hand clung tightly to her hip. She weaved her fingers into his hair and was gripping his t-shirt, keeping him to her.

He felt a wave of relief when he let his instincts lead him. Was this what he had been blocking out? The tug in his stomach became like a current running throughout his body.

Bella slide her tongue out of her mouth and licked his lips tentatively. He opened his mouth for her. She moaned again, forcing herself flush against his body. She smirked when he groaned at the contact, and her heart rate increased as she felt him hard against her stomach.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and he pulled her inside, kicking the door shut with his foot. She even sounded sexy. She moved from his mouth and made her way kissing his jaw and up his ear, biting his earlobe playfully and whispered his name in a long, contented breath.

At that Edward tugged at the ends of his, well her, sweater and she graciously let him pull it off of her. They stumbled their way back into his bedroom, falling down on his mattress. She straddled him in her bra and underwear and he rubbed her thighs appreciatively at the view. She tugged his shirt over his head and planted kisses down his chest. She came back to eye level as she unbuckled his pants and belt, as if asking permission to continue. Like he would ever be able to stop.

To answer her, he unhooked her bra and took her nipple into his mouth. She groaned loudly and ground her sex into him. He reached for her and pulled her face towards his again, coercing her mouth to open. She pulled herself down and kissed down his chest and his stomach. She gave him a wicked smile and pulled off his boxers, exposing him to her. She rubbed his length a couple of times and looked up at him, her eyes hooded with lust.

He was about to feel embarrassed or tease her but he lost all coherent thought when her little mouth wrapped itself around him. All that came out was a throaty moan. She pumped him in and out of her mouth, and stroked him in rhythm. Her tongue seemed to find ever sensitive spot, and when she purred the vibration had him gripping the sheets. Seriously? They just started. It couldn't end this fast.

"Bella, stop, I don't want to finish like this," he managed to say in a hoarse whisper. She smiled slyly at him and with one last stroke, crawled up his frame. He tugged at her underwear till the were off, and began to trail kisses between the valley of her breasts, and down her stomach. Before he could go any farther, she stopped him with a sharp tug of his hair.

"Edward, I just want you. We have time for all that later." Edward groaned, and slid up her body, but not before dipping his finger into her. She let out a surprised moan.

"Jesus, Bella. You're so wet," Edward hissed. He edged her legs open farther and positioned himself outside her. He looked at her.

She just started to blush and he leaned down and kissed her gently on the mouth. She arched herself into his mouth and tilted her hips forward, getting his head wet. He groaned in her mouth and leaned down into her neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, I've been so sure for over a year now." He perked up at her at these words and she put her hands on his hips, brought her lips to his ear.

"Please. I need you. I want you."

With that, Edward pushed himself into her painstakingly slow and she growled out loud.

"God, Bella, you are so fucking tight." He had embedded himself into her completely.

"Fuck me," she said with a gentle ferocity. He latched himself to her breast again and pumped in and out of her faster. She clawed at his back and met each thrust he drove into her.

"I'm so close," she whimpered. She pushed him over and straddled him again, slamming herself down on him repeatedly greedily taking all of him. He brought his hand up and flicked over her with his thumb. She hissed in pleasure and moaned as he began to rub it with conviction. He rolled her onto her back, and she writhed underneath him. She picked up the motion and moved rapidly.

"Harder. Fuck! Harder, Edward!" She bit his shoulder, and he groaned, and gripped the headboard as he pushed himself like she asked.

"Oh. My. God." She enunciated with each slam.

Edward could feel her around him and heard her moan and squeal as she buried her head into the crock of his neck. He felt the pressure building in his gut and he lost control. He roughly slammed in and out of her and he let go inside of her. His pace slowed and she pressed her sweaty forehead to his own and they let their breathing return to them. Her breasts pushed up against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. They stayed safe in their bubble for a few moments before Bella spoke.

"I thought you were oblivious." She muttered suddenly. He opened his eyes and found that she was looking up at him.

"In the car, when I was laughing. I was thinking about how early I had said about Mike that I must have always had a thing for oblivious guys. And you were no exception." She suddenly became very fascinated by a lock of hair on his neck.

"I've always felt like I was just...there. That friend you met in class one day, who never really mattered more to you than just a confidant. Which was fine! I was okay with that...I just, I can't keep feeling like I could have always been more forward and that things would be different. Maybe you weren't so oblivious. I don't know if I'm making sense. It's like you just make my brain all retarded." She shook her head and crinkled her nose.

Edward breathed out a laugh and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Has anyone told you that you think too much?" he whispered into her ear. She laughed and hugged him tighter.

"Hmmm, nope, you're the first." She said with a smile. Her eyes fluttered closed betraying her weariness. He moved over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she curled into his chest.

"I wasn't joking about having time for other things later," she said coyly. Edward grinned and placed a kiss into her hair.

"I know," he whispered. "We have forever."


End file.
